Séance
by Kaelyne19
Summary: Femslash. SQ. Emma voit Regina pour des entrevues particulière. Celle-ci sera-t-elle comme les précédentes ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Petit os sur Swan/Queen. Attention Femslash.

* * *

><p>Elle sentit que cette journée serait inhabituelle, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Une drôle d'atmosphère régnait sur le lieu de travail d'Emma Swan en ce début de semaine. Ce matin, en jetant un coup d'œil sur son planning, son nom était inscrit. Cette femme, elle la recevait régulièrement depuis quelques mois, bizarrement, jamais personne d'autre ne s'occupait d'elle. Plusieurs fois, Emma demandait à ses supérieurs les raisons de cette démarche mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtenait « Tu as des doigts de fée et elle ne désire que toi ». Cette phrase portait légèrement à confusion, certes flatteuse, mais la perdait encore plus dans ses interrogations. Étant donnée le statue VIP de madame, Emma ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer. Pas que cette séance lui déplaisait, loin de là, mais la blonde ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec cette belle brune lui soufflant le chaudle froid à chaque entrevue. Un vrai casse tête, aimable et avenante ou glaciale et hautaine. Dieu seul sait qu'Emma faisait des efforts pour rester insensible, à ses pics où ses sourires en coins mais finalement, elle s'en trouvait incapable. Il fallait aussi admettre que sa vie sentimentale ressemblait au désert du Sahara, ceux qui accentué grandement ses émotions palpitantes face à cette femme charismatique, resplendissante et au charme fou.

Emma secoua la tête pour chasser les images d'elle envahissant ses pensées. Sa première cliente serait bientôt là et elle devait s'activer pour préparer la salle. Elle donna un dernier coup d'éponge, ajusta la lumière tamisée, jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure puis sortit. Emma avança vers une salle d'attente où plusieurs femmes attendaient leur tour, le nez plongeait dans leur magazine.

- « Madame Forestier ! » S'exclama-t-elle, retenant l'attention de toute.

- « J'arrive ! »

Une femme d'âge mûre, les cheveux grisonnants, se leva tout en posant son magazine et marcha jusqu'à Emma. Elles s'échangèrent un sourire cordial avant de prendre la direction de la salle préalablement préparé par la blonde. Cette dernière ferma la porte et se dirigea vers des huiles tout en regardant sa feuille de route. Elle prit une huile adaptée et se retourna.

- « Allongez-vous. Je vais prendre soin de vous... »

- « Avec plaisir ! » Répondit Mme Forestier en retirant son peignoir et s'allongeant sur la table.

Trente minutes plus tard, Emma se dirigea vers son lavabo et rinça ses mains. Elle pouvait entendre sa cliente prendre une douche rapide mais bien chaude. La blonde rangea ses huiles, donna un coup d'éponge sur la table et vérifia l'état de propreté de la petite salle. Madame Forestier sortit de la douche, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Et bien, je vous remercie ! J'apprécie toujours quand je suis avec vous. »

- « Merci madame. » Répondit Emma dans un sourire, « Au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

- « Comptez sur moi ! Je ne pourrais m'en passer ! »

La cliente sortit de la salle, Emma sur ses talons. La blonde se dirigea de nouveau dans la salle d'attente et appela sa nouvelle cliente. Et une partie de la journée se passa ainsi, les femmes défilant dans son « bureau » comme elle aime le dire. Mais dès que ses mains œuvraient sur ses femmes, son esprit repartait irrémédiablement vers sa belle brune. Ses formes au galbe parfait, son dos finement dessiné, ses cheveux, cette peau veloutée sous ses doigts. Oh mon dieu, qu'elle aimait cette peau, son cœur manqua un battement rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir une nouvelle fois la toucher, l'observer retirant son peignoir et s'allongeait pour s'offrir à elle.

* * *

><p>Emma fumait une cigarette à l'extérieur, adossée au mur de l'établissement, prenant une pause bien méritée. C'était une belle journée, un ciel sans nuage avec juste une légère brise animant les feuillages des arbres aux alentours. L'air frais lui faisant du bien car la chaleur de son corps atteignait des sommets. Toutes ses images fantasmatiques sur cette cliente réveillaient chaque parcelle de son corps et surtout un profond désir inassouvi. Un bruit se fit entendre, Emma tourna la tête pour voir un de ses collègues de travail, Killian, un grand brun à la barbe mal rasé, allumait sa clope.<p>

- « Salut toi ! » Dit-il en recrachant la fumée.

- « Salut ! » Répondit la blonde dans ses pensées.

- « Alors la journée se passe bien ? Il y a du monde aujourd'hui ! »

- « C'est clair ! Mais c'est normal qu'elles soient toutes là, le centre vient juste de rouvrir après deux semaines de vacances ! »

- « T'as raison. »

Emma posa sa tête contre le mur tout en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Elle la recracha dans un soupir que son ami remarqua immédiatement.

- « Emma ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Dit-il doucement.

- « Rien... »

Killian était toujours gentil avec elle. Après plusieurs tentatives de drague, voulant l'amenée boire un verre, voir un film ou lui offrir des chocolats, Emma accepta un café. Mais leur entrevue tourna au drame pour lui quand elle lui avoua son attrait pour les femmes. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur et s'en remit vite pour finalement devenir bon copain, voire ami proche avec le temps.

- « Emma, tu sais que je suis là… » Essaya de nouveau le jeune homme.

- « Elle va venir aujourd'hui... » Dit-t-elle dans un souffle, le regard vers sur le ciel.

- « Ah ! Elle ? La bombasse qui ne vient que pour tes beaux yeux ? »

- « Ne l'appel pas comme ça Killian ! » S'énerva Emma, lui jeta un regard noir. « Et oui, elle vient et ne souhaite être qu'avec moi, encore... Elle va me rendre dingue, je te jure ! »

- « Dingue ! Il y a de quoi l'être, ta vu son cul ! Mais... Tu es dingue d'amour pour elle plutôt. »

- « Hein ? » S'exclama la blonde, complètement interloquée par cette réponse.

- « Oui... Nie le autant que tu le souhaites mais tu es accro ! » Dit-il calmement avant de reprendre une bouffée.

Emma resta bouche bée, le regard sur lui. Et s'il disait vrai, et si, Emma était tombée amoureuse de sa cliente au fur à mesure de ses visites. Sa respiration s'accéléra sous le coup de ses émotions qui la traversaient, son cœur palpitait plus fort et ses mains devinrent moites. Ses pensées fusèrent dans tous les sens, des images de son corps, le son de sa voix, ses yeux chocolat posaient sur elle. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et étrangement un sentiment d'apaisement se fit ressentir. Comme une révélation où tout son être s'accordait en symbiose. Un petit sourire naquit au fil de ses pensées, les yeux rêveurs.

- « Tu as enfin compris ? » Murmura Killian.

- « Je crois que oui... » Dit-elle sur le même ton.

- « Redescends de ton petit nuage, il va falloir y retourné. »

- « Ouais... Ouais... Mais avant, j'ai une question pour toi ? »

- « Je t'écoute ? »

Emma inspira profondément, hormis les papillons virevoltants dans son estomac suite à cette révélation, une question restait en suspens dans son esprit. Une question l'angoissant grandement d'un coup.

- « Tu crois que j'aurais... Une chance ? » Dit-elle, une petite moue sur le visage.

Il sourit en coin, lui lança un clin d'œil en prenant la parole.

« Emma, regarde-toi ! Premièrement, je drague que les jolies filles ! » Il regarda ses pieds avant de reprendre. « Deuxièmement, quand je prends ses affaires en échange de son nécessaire de toilette, elle se contente du strict minimum, à peine un regard. »

- « Ah bon ? Je ne la vois jamais en dehors de mon « bureau » alors, je ne sais pas comment elle est... » S'exclama-t-elle en pleine panique.

- « Si c'est la question que tu te pose, elle est glaciale avec tout le monde et même avec les autres clients. Et crois-moi, j'en vois passé des femmes et sans me vanter, elles ne sont pas insensibles à mon charme. »

- « Et tu veux en venir où ? »

- « Cette belle brune en pince pour toi ! Malheureusement pour nous, pauvre homme que nous sommes... »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques impressions, idées, avant de se séparer, repartant chacun à leur travails respectifs. Une fois la salle prête, Emma alla accueillir sa nouvelle cliente et passa, ses trente dernières minutes, perdue dans ses pensées. Sa conversation avec Killian la troublait, la laissant dubitative, elle ne savait quoi penser entre ses sentiments ancrés en elle, les affirmations de son ami et les humeurs changeantes de Madame. Bien entendu, plusieurs bon moments passés avec elle lui revenait en mémoire, comme quelques clins d'œil à son attention, les frissons qu'elle voyait naître sous ses doigts ou encore ces soupirs d'extases. Malgré leurs rencontres répétées, elle ne connaissait rien de cette femme, leurs échanges restant basiques, Emma pouvait repérer le ton plus ou moins chaleureux de cette dernière mais rien de plus. Mais tout cela importait peu, elle apprendrait à la connaître, elle comptait passer à l'action et espéra fortement de pas être pétrifié face à elle. La séance terminée, Emma alla préparer la pièce qu'exigeait la brune à chaque fois puis se dirigea dans la salle d'attente, à chaque pas, le stress montait, lui nouant l'estomac. Elle porta son attention sur l'assemblée et dit d'une voix claire.

- « Madame Mills ! »

Cette dernière se leva gracieusement et en passant à côté de la blonde, jeta un petit regard malicieux. La brune était de bonne humeur, joueuse même. Elle attendait ceci depuis deux semaines, un tête-à-tête avec la blonde. Elles se dirigèrent vers une salle aux lumières tamisées comportant les mêmes objets que les autres, une table noire, une chaise blanche en plastique, un lavabo et une douche à la différence que dans celle-ci, un miroir trônait sur un pan de mur. Le mélange des senteurs fruitées avec la chaleur omniprésente enivra la brune, à la fois relaxantes et érotiques. La blonde referma la porte, le souffle déjà courts et comme à son habitude, elle prit une bouteille d'huile entre ses mains tout en disant :

- « Allongez vous Madame Mills... »

- « Ce massage me fera le plus grand bien… » Dit-elle la voix suave. « Et appelez-moi Regina depuis le temps que nous nous voyons... »

Elle retira son peignoir, le laissant choir au sol, sous les yeux d'une Emma subjuguée. La brune tapait fort pour cette séance, habituellement, elle portait simplement un bas de maillot noir, mais décida d'être nue pour cette fois-ci. La réaction qu'elle voyait sur la blonde lui réchauffa le cœur, alors, elle ne la laissait pas indifférente. Satisfaite, elle se dirigea avec une grâce folle sur la table de massage offrant son dos puis mit ses bras sous sa tête, attendant.

Emma en eue le souffle coupé, son cœur aussi s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de battre la chamade sous cette vision angélique. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et en perdit même le flacon. Tout son être réagissait, regardant toujours à l'endroit où se trouvait la brune quelques seconde plus tôt. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour reprendre l'huile et se positionna pour commencer ce massage qui prenait des airs de tortures autant sur le plan psychologique que physique.

Regina, au contact de ses mains, frissonna immédiatement et un léger soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir dans le miroir la blonde afféré sur la plante de ses pieds pour ensuite remonter sur ses mollets, cuisses avant de redescendre. Ce miroir, la principale raison du choix de cette pièce, elle aimait l'observer, pouvoir la détailler à son gré tout en savourant les pressions qu'elle exerçait sur sa peau. Regina aimait sa façon de s'attacher les cheveux avec des mèches blondes dégringolant devant ses yeux, aimait aussi sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents pour se concentrer, aimait ses regards furtifs qu'elle lui jetait avec son petit sourire en coin. Depuis le début, le charme indéniable de la blonde agissait sur elle. Au début, l'établissement obligea Regina, pour avoir sa masseuse personnelle, à prendre un abonnement VIP, mais pour chaque réservation de séances, elle exigeait la blonde, juste pour être sûre, ne voulant être touché par personnes d'autres. Souvent à la fin des trente minutes, elle se retrouvait toute pantelante, l'excitation au creux de ses reins, la douche l'aidait à se remettre les idées en place avant de recroiser son regard bleu.

Emma pouvait sentir le regard chocolat de Madame Mills, tandis qu'elle s'attaquait délicatement à ses cuisses, ses mains s'attardèrent à l'intérieur de celle-ci, pas trop près de son intimité. Soudain, son esprit vagabonda, rêva d'explorer cette zone, de pouvoir sentir sous ses doigts sa texture, sa moiteur, de la découvrir tout simplement. Elle remonta ses yeux sur ses fesses arrondies, elles semblaient musclées à la perfection d'une douceur incomparable. Sa tête lui hurla de se concentrer mais peine perdue quand de doux gémissements lui parvint à l'oreille. Emma décida de changer de partie du corps. Elle remit un peu d'huile dans ses mains et les posa sur la peau veloutée de son dos, voyant des frissons à son passage, son corps s'électrisa, son regard s'assombrit, il était rempli de désir pour cette femme qui faisait désormais battre son cœur. Elle tourna la tête vers le miroir et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa cliente. Tout en la massant le plus tendrement possible, elle resta comme ça, totalement envoûtée par ce regard emprunt du même désir. Un signe ? Voyait-elle un signe dans ses yeux chocolat ? Peut-être. Son cœur implosa sous ce début de réponse. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par un son lui parvenant...

- « Pardon ? » Dit-elle, rompant le contact visuel et retournant à sa tâche.

- « Miss Swan, parlez-moi un peu de vous ? » Repris Regina, un sourire charmeur gravé sur le visage.

- « Heu... » Emma perdit totalement ses moyens, une boule nerveuse à la gorge. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

- « Etes-vous seule dans la vie ? »

Il fallait qu'elle sache.

La blonde arrêta net tout mouvement. Surprise par cette question plus que directe et intime, mais répondit dans la foulée plus fort qu'elle le souhaitait.

- « Oui ! »

Un silence s'installa entre elles, Emma le perçut gênant, embarrassant alors que la brune se délecta de cette ambiance qu'elle instaurait. Le massage se poursuivit comme ceci, chacune plongeait dans leurs pensées, savourant le tourbillon de sensations s'abattant sur elles. Emma se demandait pourquoi une telle question, après la première trop vague pour y répondre, la deuxième l'avait mise KO, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi imaginer. Cette femme allait la rendre dingue, dingue d'amour, de rage, d'excitation à chaque parcelle de corps qu'elle redécouvrait encore et encore. Mais une chose positive se dégageait de se fourbit, la brune voulait prendre les rênes de ce petit jeu, alors soit, elle la laisserait faire car elle sentait que ça aller lui plaire.

Cette réponse combla Regina, franche et précise, parfait. Elle comptait bien continuer sur cette lancée. Elle la ferait craquée aujourd'hui. Cette idée lui chavira le cœur, tant de temps à attendre, croyant presque, qu'Emma était insensible à ses charmes, perdant espoirs. Une page se tournait, une page de doute, d'interrogations, de frustration mais maintenant entre les regards gourmands de la blonde, ses gestes plus sensuelles que dans les précédentes séances, tous laissaient présage d'un bel avenir.

- « Retournez-vous pour pouvoir passer à la suite… » Murmura la blonde coupant celle-ci dans ses pensées.

Regina s'exécuta et laissa le regard de la blonde parcourir son corps, totalement à sa merci. La brune pouvait presque voir le désir bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'Emma. Au début, flattée, elle sentit vite sa propre excitation envahir ses cuisses.

Emma n'arrivait plus à se raisonner face à cette nouvelle tentation qui mettait son corps en ébullition, son cœur au bord de l'explosion, ses nerfs à rude à épreuve. Cette tension sexuelle allait la rendre folle, dans cet endroit exigu, la chaleur devenait étouffante. Il fallut de nouveau que sa tête lui hurle de bouger pour qu'elle s'exécute. Elle reprit de l'huile et massa tendrement une de ses jambes, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts pour éviter de les remonter sur l'objet de son désir. De légers gémissements s'entendirent de nouveau quand elle délaissa le mollet pour sa cuisse fine et musclé à la fois. Elle tentait de rester professionnelle mais impossible face cette belle créature venu tout droit des enfers pour la mettre au supplice. Alors elle s'appliqua avec autant de tendresse, d'amour, ses émotions filtrant dans ses gestes pourtant mécaniques. Elle ne massait pas n'importe quelle cliente, elle massait celle qu'elle aimait, à cet instant précis, ce sentiment se faisait clairement comprendre. Soudain, elle percuta la situation, si proche... Si proche de l'objet de ses désirs... Elle pouvait presque sentir la douce odeur d'excitation de Regina, lui chatouillant les narines.

Si proche, elle était si proche de ce feu hurlant son besoin d'être apaisé, d'être assouvit. Regina ferma les yeux tentant vainement de contrôler son corps, sa respiration soulevant rapidement sa poitrine. Impossible. Des images de ses fantasmes lui revirent en tête, Emma la prenant sans somation, la faisant jouir comme jamais ou Emma découvrant les replis de son excitation avec sa langue, ses lèvres désireuses de la faire grimper au rideau. Regina prit de profonde inspiration, fit d'énorme effort pour ramener le calme dans son corps et reprendre le contrôle. Elle n'avait vu le temps passer car la blonde s'occuper à présent de son ventre ainsi que ses bras. Ses prunelles chocolat s'ouvrirent sur Emma en plein effort surhumain, de la sueur goûtant sur son front. Cette dernière essayait de faire abstraction. Abstraction de cette poitrine aux rondeurs parfaites, de ses deux pointes érigées, qu'elle idolâtrait déjà. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas en prendre un entre ses dents, le lécher, le sucer comme il le réclamait.

- « À quoi pensez-vous, Miss Swan ? » Les émotions trahissant sa voix.

Emma plongea son regard dans le sien, interrogative.

- « Dois-je de nouveau me répéter ? »

- « Non... Non... »

La blonde secoua la tête pour appuyer ses dires, mais que voulez-t-elle à la fin avec ses questions ! Me rendre chèvre, ça c'est déjà fait ! Elle réfléchit rapidement, cherchant dans sa maudite caboche, un bobard valable.

- « Alors ? Je vous écoute... » Murmura la brune, la voix suave.

Couper dans ses inventions, prises encore au dépourvu, elle parla avec son cœur.

- « J'ai rarement vu aussi belle femme... Aussi charismatique, énigmatique que resplendissante de beauté... » Termina-t-elle dans un soupir.

La respiration de Regina s'arrêta net, alors que son cœur explosa sous ce semi aveu. La tête relevait en direction d'Emma, ses yeux papillonnèrent, elle fut prise à son propre jeu.

- « Pardon ! Veuillez m'excuser pour cet écart de conduite. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

- « Non... Au contraire. Je ne vais pas me plaindre d'entendre autant de compliment... »

Emma lui lança un large sourire, à la fois heureuse et soulagée.

- « Surtout venant de vous, Miss Swan... » Ajouta la brune.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence, chacune vaquant de nouveau à leur idée. Le massage touchait à sa fin et ce fut, un bouleversement, un déchirement pour les deux jeunes femmes de rompre le contact physique. Emma reprit ses automatismes, mais ne quitta pas du regard la brune se levant et se dirigeant à l'intérieur de la douche. Elle aurait tellement aimé la rejoindre, lui montrait la puissance de son désir pour elle, lui faire découvrir un autre type de massage. Elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage effaçant la sueur perlant sur son front et tenta par la même occasion d'éclaircir ses idées.

Regina, de son côté, opta pour une douche froide, cette séance mit son corps dans sous ses états, sa tête lui tournait violemment et encore plus depuis ces quelques mots soupirer par sa blonde. Son front se posa sur le carrelage, imaginant facilement l'entrer d'Emma, les yeux brillant de désir et elle, cédant à ses assauts, se donnant complètement. Mais non, il ne fallait pas, pas de cette manière, pas maintenant, l'attente sera récompensée, elle en avait la certitude à présent. Regina resta plusieurs minutes, passant le jet d'eau de partout, frissonnant au contraste de température. Cette douche lui fit le plus grand bien faisant descendre son niveau d'excitation.

Elle sortit de la petite salle de bain. Emma lui tenait son peignoir, un petit sourire gêné figeait sur le visage. Complètement charmée par cette attention, une première depuis leur rencontre. La brune s'avança majestueusement avec un petit sourire pincé, sous le regard malicieux de la blonde. Elle enfila le vêtement, noua sa ceinture avant de se retourner sur elle, la fixant intensément.

- « Je vous remercie pour cette séance forte en émotion. »

- « J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes... »

- « Soyez en sûre, vous l'avez été et bien au-delà de mes espérances. » Dit Regina, le regard doux avec un petit sourire en coin.

- « Dans ce cas, au plaisir de vous revoir... » Dit Emma, le rouge aux joues.

Regina approcha de la blonde, fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, ne tenant plus, elle voulait goûter ses lèvres tellement désirées. Si proche, elle sentait le souffle chaud de la blonde contre elle, et dans un mouvement, déposa fébrilement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser timide et tendre. Son cœur manqua un battement sous ses émotions déferlant dans son être. Emma n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, de léger tremblement la saisit. Elle répondu au baiser qui l'embrasa, appuyant un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de la brune, savourant leur douceur, leurs voluptés. Doucement, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et vint caresser de sa langue la sienne, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, rendant le baiser plus langoureux. Un ballet harmonieux s'opéra, chacune se délectant de cette saveur, de cette proximité nouvelle, de ses sensations... Le souffle leur manqua et mit fin à leur premier baiser. Front contre front, le regard fixé dans l'autre, un grand sourire s'afficha sur leur visage respectif.

- « À bientôt Miss Swan... »

- « Quand pourrais-je vous revoir ? » S'exclama Emma, déjà en manque. « Donnez-moi un numéro pour vous joindre... »

Regina déposa un dernier baiser et s'éloigna vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit, se retourna et lança :

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais très vite... » Lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Et la porte se referma laissant Emma, seule dans la pièce, complètement bouleversée par cette séance. La blonde ne la connaissait pas davantage, mais au final, qu'importe son cœur battait déjà pour ses beaux yeux, lui appartenait entièrement. Elle fera tout pour rester à ses côtés.

Définitivement, cette journée allait changée sa vie.

* * *

><p>Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Merci d'avance<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et compliments, je ne m'attendais pas à cela et ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur de vous lire. Vraiment merci :)**

**Voilà donc, la suite que vous avez réclamé avec tant de ferveur ! lol ! J'avoue qu'au début, je ne voulais rien rajouter mais avec tous vos messages, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça^^**

**Merci également à ma beta, Swanqueen20 qui est formidable :)**

* * *

><p>Deuxième partie<p>

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, c'était une belle après-midi, ensoleillée, chaude et sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. L'été préparait son arrivée. Fermant les yeux, la brune entendait le gazouillis des oiseaux par-dessus le bruit de la circulation, des passants. Une brise légère emportait au loin l'odeur désagréable crachée par les voitures pour le remplacer par la gourmande senteur d'une boulangerie située dans les environs. Elle aimait le calme de cette terrasse de bar, boisée et agrémentée d'un gazon parfaitement entretenu où étaient dispersées tables et chaises en bois. Avec un charme indéniable, cette disposition offrait également aux clients une certaine tranquillité. Un cadre accueillant et calme contrastant avec le stress, l'agitation de la rue pourtant présente à quelques mètres de sa place. Regina reporta son attention sur sa tasse de café et derrière ses lunettes de soleil, patientait... En avance, elle attendait l'arrivée d'une certaine blonde...

Alors que Regina buvait une gorgée du liquide chaud, elle reconnut la démarche significative de sa masseuse, le claquement de talon laissa vite place à une veste en cuir rouge. Les rayons du soleil conféraient à ses cheveux blonds, un éclat doré au reflet d'ange. Ils étaient enfin détachés. Regina les aimait comme ça, dégringolant sur ses épaules et vivant au gré du vent, de ses pas... De ses yeux, elle détailla avec envie ses courbes gracieuses misent en valeur dans un jean taille basse tandis que cette dernière avançait doucement dans sa direction. Un tableau magnifique s'exposait à son regard emprunt de désir. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant le sourire éclatant d'Emma habiller son visage et son souffle se coupa en sentant la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

- Bonjour... Murmura la blonde.

- Bonjour, Miss Swan... Répondit-elle tout en déposant un second baiser.

- Regardez, je vous ai apporté quelques douceurs.

Emma posa un petit sachet sur la table, elle enleva sa veste avant de prendre place aux côtés de sa « cliente ». Celle-ci regarda ce cadeau improvisé tout en souriant légèrement, touchée et émue par le geste. Sans un mot, elle déplia le sachet pour y découvrir diverses pâtisseries à base de pomme. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage sous l'allusion de son parfum préféré...

- Merci pour cette attention...

- J'espérais vous faire plaisir... Dit la blonde avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Bonjour, Madame, que voulez-vous boire ?

Les deux jeunes femmes portèrent leur attention sur le serveur, un soupçon agacées par l'intrusion de cet inconnu, ne s'y attendant pas.

- Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait. Répondit Emma poliment.

- Très bien, je reviens. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une pointe de jalousie fit sursauter le cœur de Regina en captant ce geste de drague envers celle qu'elle considérait comme sienne. Elle le fixa et s'exclama, glaciale.

- N'oubliez pas de mettre une touche de cannelle !

Le serveur opina sans broncher à l'ordre reçu avant de s'éloigner, mal à l'aise. Emma, ayant suivi la scène, sourit largement tout en se servant de ses lunettes de soleil comme serre-tête. Maintenant qu'elle avait le visage dégagé, elle fixa tendrement sa belle brune aimant énormément cette réaction possessive. Autre exemple que d'être exclusivement massée par elle. Son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement à cette idée. Du bout de ses doigts, elle caressa doucement sa joue attirant, de nouveau, l'attention de Regina. Elle appréciait ce petit air froid et hautain sur son visage. Enfin, elle avait appris à l'aimer.

Le geste de la blonde ramena la douceur sur les traits de la brune puis elle plaça également ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête, ne voulant pas cacher ses émotions. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se perdit rapidement dans ce bleu profond. Seul l'arrivée du serveur fit revenir les deux jeunes femmes dans la réalité, un simple hochement de tête de Regina lui indiqua de déguerpir, sa présence n'étant pas la bienvenue. Le calme revenu autour d'elles, l'odeur des viennoiseries sur la table chatouilla les narines de la brune.

- Vous m'accompagnez ? Lança-t-elle en lui tendant un chausson aux pommes.

- Avec plaisir.

Elles mangèrent en silence dans un jeu de regard intense, de sourires charmeurs, de séduction discrète. Une complicité se créant entre elles, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour transmettre leurs émotions, pour se comprendre.

- Ils sont bons ! S'exclama Emma en finissant le sien.

- Effectivement. Mais sachez que les miens sont meilleurs.

- J'aimerais les goûter... Argumenta la blonde dans un clin d'œil.

- À l'occasion, cela serait une bonne idée.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aimez cuisiner.

- Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre à mon sujet... Murmura la brune, mystérieuse.

Elles échangèrent un sourire rempli de tendresse puis continuèrent de bavarder abritées sous un grand platane. Son feuillage épais filtrait les rayons du soleil et offrait aux deux jeunes femmes une sensation de fraîcheur contrastant avec la chaleur de cette journée. Cette humidité apaisait la température de leur corps atteignant des sommets suite à cet échange séducteur, cette tension sexuelle s'exprimant dans leur geste une caresse sur la cuisse, des doigts entremêlés, des sourires ravageurs.

Elles continuèrent comme cela pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, entrecoupées de silence, chacune d'elles savourant simplement la présence de l'autre, les émotions traversant leur corps, oubliant le temps.

Dans un de ses silences, Emma scrutait avec envie le contour du visage de sa belle brune. Son regard tomba sur ses lèvres pleines et charnues qui représentaient pour la blonde, la tentation à l'état pur. Ses yeux descendirent sur sa poitrine légèrement dévoilée par un chemisier blanc. Son cœur battait la chamade sous cette contemplation. Elle voulait tellement la toucher, la faire sienne, l'embrasser... N'y tenant plus, elle éteignit sa cigarette et s'avança doucement. Regina sourit et se pencha à son tour pour sceller un doux baiser. Très vite, il devint fougueux tandis que leurs langues jouaient ensembles tentant de dominer l'autre. Le contact déclencha un raz-de-marée dans leur corps frissonnant, chaque seconde collées à l'autre intensifiait leur excitation, exacerbait l'envie de s'abandonner.

À bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent à peine. Regina la fixa intensément alors qu'elle reprenait une respiration normale, elle voulait calmer l'ardeur de ses pulsions qui deviendrait vite incontrôlable. Emma caressa sa joue, le brasier au creux de son ventre déclenchait par ce baiser lui faisait tourner la tête, lui faisait perdre le sens de la réalité. Ses doigts passèrent sur sa nuque pour venir quémander un deuxième baiser tout aussi fiévreux. Il fallait s'arrêter, la blonde le savait mais il lui était impossible de résister à cette femme irrésistible. Elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de l'autre, en cet instant.

Quelques minutes après ce baiser intense en émotion. Regina se recula, le regard étincelant avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage, elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac et mis de l'argent sur la table.

Emma la regarda se lever, mettre son sac sur l'épaule et sa veste sur son bras. Chamboulée par toutes ses sensations, elle arriva juste à répondre au baiser extrêmement doux, tendre, donné par sa compagne. Elle la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

- Regina ! S'exclama la blonde en se levant.

- Miss Swan ?

- Donnez-moi un numéro, une adresse, n'importe ! Pour que je puisse vous joindre !

- Nous verrons la prochaine fois... Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire et ajouta : Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi.

- Attendez !

Emma s'avança vers elle, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et murmura :

- Je ne suis pas un jouet...

La brune combla l'espace restant et colla son corps. Elle passa un de ses bras autour de la taille fine d'Emma tandis que son autre main se faufila sous ses cheveux bouclés. Elle prit ensuite possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser dominant emprunt de sensualité. Cette dernière ne pouvait qu'accepter ce supplice, ses assauts mettant son corps à rude à épreuve. Regina rompit le baiser aussi vite qu'elle l'avait initié.

- Ne dites pas cela, vous savez très bien ce que j'attends de vous... Susurra la brune à son oreille.

En un clin d'œil, Regina venait de partir encore une fois, laissant à la blonde seulement l'odeur enivrant de son parfum sur ses vêtements, le goût de son rouge à lèvres sur sa peau. Emma fixa, quelques secondes, l'endroit où se trouvait sa belle, complètement retournée par cette femme à la fois mystérieuse et charismatique.

Elle finit par s'asseoir et alluma une cigarette puis se perdit dans ses pensées. En plus de la rendre dingue de désir, elle devenait accro à toutes ses sensations et obsédée par elle... Depuis ce premier baiser à l'institut, Regina avait su faire d'elle, sa possession...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain...<p>

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ?

- Je te dis juste la vérité, Killian... Souffla Emma en recrachant sa fumée.

- Sérieux, mais elle va te faire tourner en bourrique encore longtemps cette femme ? S'exclama le brun, totalement ahuri de ce qu'il entendait.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Surtout que tu n'as toujours pas conclu ! Je crois que c'est ça le pire pour moi dans toute cette histoire !

- Killian, s'il te plait ! Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, j'en deviens dingue à attendre que mon patron me donne un mot de sa part pour un prochain rendez-vous !

Il jeta un regard éberlué sur elle encore sous le choc des dires de son amie. Il n'en revenait pas du comportement de la brune.

- Elle en vaut le coup, au moins ? Demanda-t-il en tirant une bouffée.

- Franchement ! Elle vaut mille tortures... Répondit Emma en le fixant.

- Je veux bien te croire. Quand elle venait, je n'avais qu'une envie... Dit Killian en faisant des gestes obscènes.

- Tu t'arrêtes de suite, je te rappelle que tu parles de ma copine là !

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour appuyer ses dires tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Il leva les bras et fit une petite moue en signe d'excuse.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'est pas revenue à l'institut ?

- Cinq semaines... Cinq longues semaines sans la toucher... Nous nous sommes vues dans son café préféré, seulement.

- Cette femme est... Le diable en personne !

Emma hocha la tête en jetant sa cigarette, ils continuèrent de discuter de la brune encore quelques minutes jusqu'à la fin de leur pause respective sous un ciel nuageux et menaçant. Ensuite, la blonde, perdue dans ses pensées, alla préparer la salle pour sa prochaine cliente... Jamais encore, elle n'avait vu telle peau, tel corps parfaitement sculpté... Chaque femme passant sous ses mains n'arrivait pas à la cheville de cette déesse... De sa déesse, espéra la blonde car malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire à Killian, elle n'était sûre de rien en ce qui concernait Regina et de ses sentiments...

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard...<p>

Regina attendait patiemment, le nez plongé dans un magazine, son tour. Déjà en peignoir, dans quelques secondes, elle serait seule avec sa blonde, celle qui faisait battre son cœur, qui faisait vibrer chaque parcelle de son corps... Elle avait mis longtemps à se décider pour revenir entre ses murs, savourant cette attente, se délectant de cette excitation, jamais assouvie qui laissait libre cours à son imagination, à ses fantasmes les plus fous. Première fois également, qu'elles se retrouveraient dans ce lieu après leur premier baiser.

- Madame Queen ! Lança Emma dans la salle.

Regina marcha lentement vers sa masseuse, le regard gourmand. Surprise d'abord, Emma sentit une immense joie s'emparer de son corps, des papillons virevoltèrent dans son ventre. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir. Une fois, le choc passé, elles s'avancèrent sans un mot dans la salle réservée par la brune, à chaque pas, la tension montait dans leur corps. Quand elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur, la chaleur étouffante et le mélange fruités des senteurs exacerbèrent leur excitation naissante. La lumière tamisée, cette douce musique résonnante, tout était destiné a contribuer à leur désir et combler chacun de leur sens...

Emma, alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle, entendit un bruit sourd dans son dos. Elle se retourna doucement pour voir la brune dans le plus simple appareil avec le peignoir gisant à ses pieds. Majestueuse même nue, elle savait gardée son élégance. Un long frisson la parcourut à cette vue, elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard pétillant d'envie de cette créature sublime. À quoi jouait Regina à la fin ? Soudainement, son désir devenait incontrôlable, trop d'attente pour lui qui se déchaînait en elle. Ne voulant plus se poser de question, la blonde s'approcha dangereusement arborant un sourire carnivore, elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa peau, de ses lèvres.

- Miss Swan, faites-moi un massage dont vous avez le secret... Murmura Regina, la voix suave.

La blonde n'attendit rien de plus pour se jeter sur elle, enlacer ce corps tant convoité, touché le velouté de sa peau. Quel délice de pouvoir, à nouveau, la caresser. Sa bouche collée à celle de la brune dans un baiser ardent qui prouvait la force de son désir et quand leur langue se rencontrèrent, la blonde prit littéralement feu. De ses mains, elle partit à la découverte de chaque parcelle de peau laissant derrière son passage, de longs frissons. Elle connaissait cette femme sur le bout des doigts, mais c'était la première fois que ses gestes n'avaient pour but que le plaisir de cette dernière. Rien, dans ses souvenirs, ne pouvait être comparés avec cet instant, ce n'était pas un massage, elle allait lui faire l'amour... Pour la première fois...

Regina acceptait volontiers les assauts de sa blonde pour les avoirs tellement rêvés. Son corps entier vibrait sous ses mains aventurières, passant sur ses hanches, contournant ses fesses ou s'attardant sur ses reins. Son rythme cardiaque devint vite anarchique et tandis qu'une main appuyait sur la nuque d'Emma, la maintenant collée, l'autre partit se poster sur le creux de ses reins pour jouer le même rôle. Elle accentua la pression de son corps contre celui de la blonde en se cambrant au moment de sentir ses lèvres descendre dans son cou.

Emma devenait ivre de toutes ses émotions, de la sentir bouger entre ses bras, de la savoir demandeuse de ses caresses. Elle s'attaqua rapidement à la peau tendre de son cou, la croquant doucement avant de passer sa langue sur la morsure et de remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Elle le suçota tendrement et provoqua un doux gémissement, le ton sensuel pris par la brune, accentua son désir. Dans un sourire, ses lèvres revinrent sur sa bouche alors que sa main recouvrait un sein demandeur, elle la poussa doucement contre le mur à leur côté. Une jambe d'Emma s'infiltra entre celle de la brune dans un doux mouvement de frottement contre son intimité et captura, sur sa bouche, plusieurs soupirs suite à ses gestes.

Tout droit vers le paradis, voilà la route qu'empruntait Regina à cet instant. Tout son être réclamait les tendres attentions de sa compagne. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'un frisson sans fin, le contraste du carrelage froid dans son dos avec la chaleur de son corps lui donna le tournis. Elle perdait le sens des réalités, totalement focalisée sur ses émotions. Tout était trop fort, intense autant dans son corps, dans son cœur que dans son esprit embrumé par ce puissant désir. À peine touchée et, déjà, Regina se trouvait au bord de l'extase. Elle perdait la raison en percevant le froissement des habits de la blonde contre sa peau et la savoir vêtue alors qu'elle se trouvait nue contre le carrelage froid rendait la scène encore plus érotique, à ses yeux. Quand Regina sentit la langue chaude et humide de la blonde descendre sur sa poitrine, une vague de chaleur la saisit violemment.

Emma prit entre ses dents, un téton érigé, le titilla jusqu'à tirer plusieurs gémissements à la brune. Satisfaite, elle continua son exploration en prenant la route vers son nombril alors que ses mains massaient sensuellement ses fesses.

- Miss Swan... S'il vous plait... Demanda Regina, haletante tout en posant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Elle voulait l'inciter à poursuivre son chemin largement plus bas. Regina ne pouvait plus attendre, elle sentait son corps au bord de l'explosion. Emma sourit malicieusement avant d'obéir à cet ordre implicite, mais prit un temps fou pour y aller. Elle savourait le goût salé de cette peau tant imaginée autant que son odeur qui enivrait ses sens. Cette saveur sous sa langue la rendait ivre de plaisir et ce ne fut rien comparé à celle qu'elle partait découvrir.

Le petit jeu d'Emma prit fin quand elle déposa ses lèvres sur l'intimité de la brune et que sa langue explora avec langueur ses replis chauds et humides. Regina ne put retenir un profond gémissement en sentant enfin, sa langue apaisait le feu ardent qui s'écoulait entre ses cuisses. Sa main toujours enfouie dans les cheveux blonds, son autre main s'agrippa au mieux sur le mur pour maintenir son équilibre alors que de violentes vagues de plaisir la submergeaient. Tous ses fantasmes ne pouvaient se comparer à ce qu'elle vivait en cet instant. Jamais une femme ne l'avait mise dans un état pareil, pourtant, dieu seul sait que beaucoup de femmes avaient défilé entre ses draps. Aucune ne pouvait être à la hauteur jusqu'à cette belle blonde et dorénavant, jamais Regina la laissera partir. Les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière posée contre le mur, celle-ci profita de ce plaisir s'insinuant dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Emma poursuivait ses caresses buccales en rythme avec les gémissements arrivant à ses tympans. Son regard se posa sur la femme au-dessus d'elle, la vue était magnifique et la rendait dingue de désir. Cette dernière ondulait contre sa bouche de plus en plus, elle la savait proche alors elle inséra deux doigts dans son intimité sans arrêter sa langue sur ce petit bourgeon gonflé. Emma entreprit rapidement un mouvement soutenu sur ses deux zones sensibles, son seul souhait rendre cette étreinte inoubliable.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Regina dès l'entrée des doigts de la blonde. Elle mit, à peine quelques minutes, avant d'atteindre son orgasme et d'être envahie par une puissante décharge électrique. De légers tremblements saisirent son corps prouvant la force de sa jouissance. Emma se retira ensuite avant de se relever pour entourer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, dans ses cheveux alors que cette dernière se lovait dans son cou. La brune profita de cet élan de tendresse tout en se délectant des chaudes sensations dispersées dans son corps, le calme revenant peu à peu en elle.

Aucune d'elles ne parlaient, totalement perdues dans les prunelles de l'autre. Elles retrouvèrent doucement leur souffle et le sens de la réalité alors que la chaleur de la pièce, trop petite, ressemblait facilement à un sauna. Regina rompit le contact visuel avant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Emma.

- Vous allez où ? Demanda la blonde qui sentait toujours son excitation entre ses cuisses.

La brune lui sourit malicieusement avant de la plaquer brutalement contre le mur, où elle était adossée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'approcha de son visage, mais s'arrêta à un cheveu.

- Je ne vous oublie pas... Votre attente sera récompensée encore... Et encore... Susurra-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Après ces quelques mots, elle prit possession de sa bouche et força l'entrée avec sa langue tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de la blonde.

- Regina... Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers fiévreux. Je vous veux maintenant... En moi...

La brune sourit avidement avant de fondre sur son corps, sur ses courbes parfaites que ses mains n'avaient jamais possédés. Enfin, elle pouvait goûter le velouté de sa peau, s'enivrer de son odeur et l'entendre gémir, son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser. Emma n'arrivait plus à penser, elle perdait totalement pied en sachant que bientôt elle connaîtrait l'assouvissement tant espéré. Toutes ses longues heures à fantasmer sur sa cliente, toutes ces sensations imaginées ne ressemblaient en rien à celles qui traversaient son corps. À chaque assaut des lèvres de la brune, des mains passant sous ses vêtements, son cœur manquait de s'arrêter et le sang qu'il envoyait dans ses veines l'enflammait. Elle brûlait de désir, brûlait d'amour pour son amante. Elle ne pouvait retenir de doux soupirs s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait une main s'attaquer à un de ses seins tandis que l'autre s'éclipser entre ses cuisses.

Regina lécha sensuellement la peau tendre de son cou pendant que ses doigts se trouvaient aux portes de son propre paradis, le caressant doucement, l'excitation de la blonde enrobant rapidement ces derniers. Puis enfin, elle la pénétra tendrement, la brune savoura pleinement cette sensation chaude, humide et se jura que ce n'était qu'un début. Elle entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sachant que sa blonde cherchait le plaisir rapide. Emma crut devenir folle, elle se sentait au bord de l'explosion sans pour autant l'atteindre. La lente torture de son amante mettait son corps au supplice, il cherchait désespéramment sa libération. Sa respiration était si anarchique, qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Mais elle oublia tout, jusqu'à son prénom, en sentant les mouvements plus forts, plus rapides de Regina à l'intérieur de son intimité. D'un coup, elle atteignit son orgasme et délivra tout son être de sa tension. Un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle se cambrait violemment sous le choc, sous la puissance de ce dernier. Emma s'effondra dans les bras de la brune pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle...

Quelques heures plus tard...

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient au sol sur les vêtements éparpillés de la blonde. Celle-ci reprenait une nouvelle fois son souffle, après un orgasme dévastateur, le cinquième, en fait... La fatigue engourdissait chaque muscle de son corps, elle n'en pouvait plus. Regina remonta jusqu'à son niveau après avoir essuyé le contour de sa bouche, elles s'embrassèrent tendrement et s'échangèrent un regard rempli de joie, d'amour. Elles étaient heureuses dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune se mit debout, Emma la suivit rapidement et s'habilla encore bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, d'un coup comme un rappel à l'ordre, elle regarda l'heure.

- Merde ! J'ai carrément oublié mes clientes !

- Ne vous inquiétiez pas pour cela, je vous avais réservée pour l'après-midi. Dit Regina en enfilant son peignoir.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant il y a des noms inscrits sur mon planning.

- Évidemment, je ne voulais pas que vous vous doutiez de quoique ce soit.

Elles échangèrent un large sourire et Emma déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant déjà plus se passer d'elle.

- Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Miss Swan...

La blonde retint par le bras Regina avant qu'elle ne s'échappe encore une fois.

- Ne partez pas comme ça, pas encore une fois. Ordonna Emma.

- Miss Swan... Demandez à Monsieur Gold, votre patron, il vous donnera toutes mes coordonnées, je lui ai autorisé...

Regina goûta une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres et se défit de l'emprise de la blonde, elle ouvrit la porte, mais resta dans l'encadrement.

- À présent, c'est à toi de jouer, Emma...

Puis elle disparut. Une sensation de déjà-vu frappa la blonde, mais maintenant, elle savait où la retrouver. Elle pouvait enfin se dire qu'elle était sa copine. Non, plus que ça, plus jamais, elle ne pourra être loin d'elle. Tout son corps, son cœur entier, ses pensées ne vivaient que pour cette femme. Regina Mills.

Fin...

* * *

><p><strong>Et celle-ci sera définitive... J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec cette suite et n'hésitez pas à mettre vos impressions :)<strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lue et bonne journée à tous !**


End file.
